


Die Lebensfrage

by RedstoneJaegers German works (RedstoneJaeger)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedstoneJaeger/pseuds/RedstoneJaegers%20German%20works
Summary: Ein Dialog zweier Personen, die sich über verschiedenes unterhalten und philosophieren.





	Die Lebensfrage

**Author's Note:**

> Ich denke, dass das Werk bereits veendet ist, es kann aber zu neuen Ideen und neuem Text hier kommen.

** Kann ich wohl doppelt existieren? **

Tun sie es nicht schon?

**Wie meinen?**

Na ja, sie existieren zu verschiedenen Zeiten.

**Ich meinte außerhalb meiner normalen Lebensspanne.**

Da kommt es darauf an, wen sie fragen. Ein Physiker wird versuchen, ihnen zu erklären, wie es ginge, wenn möglich. Ein Religiöser wird versuchen, ihnen zu erklären, dass es nur durch seinen Gott, seine Göttin oder seine Gottheiten geht, dass man wiedergeboren wird. Ein Biologe würde es für unmöglich erklären. Wenn Sie mich fragen, dann sage ich ihnen nur, dass die einen versuchen, es über Religion, die anderen über Technik zu schaffen, doch bisher hat weder das eine noch das andere Erfolge gezeigt.

**Also glauben Sie, dass es unmöglich ist?**

Ich vermag nicht, mich fest zu legen. Was denken sie?

**Ich glaube, Ihre Einstellung spiegelt meine ganz gut wieder.**

Ich hätte eine Frage. Existieren wir?

**Irgendwie existieren wir, ja. Sobald wir auch nur erdacht werden, existieren wir.**

Aber existiert dann nicht nur die Vorstellung von uns?

**Muss die Vorstellung denn getrennt vom Rest der Existenz sein? Ich sage nein, denn wir sind in uns selbst nur eine Vorstellung.**

Eine gute Idee, wieso sollte es nicht so sein.

**Da hätte ich noch etwas. Können wir uns je sicher sein?**

Nein, denn sicher ist nur, dass nichts sicher ist.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank für´s Lesen. Ich haffe es hat Ihnen/Dir gefallen und war verständlich.  
> Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
> Paul (a.k.a. RedstoneJaeger)


End file.
